


When Ya Have To Go....

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all- When Ya Have To Go.... (Hawaii Five 0  - 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ya Have To Go....

The blond haired man behind the desk looked flushed and a little flustered. He stared at me for several seconds as if trying to find a place to start.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and adjusted my skirt, pulling it down so it sat a little more ladylike over my knees. "I'm sorry..." I began, not sure what else I could say, "I didn't know that anyone was in there."

It was the detective's turn to look uncomfortable until his discomfort was masked by a stern glare. "Miss...?"

"Walters, Anna Walters." I quickly supplied the most charming smile I could muster as I looked up at him through my fluttering eyelashes.

"Miss Walters, there are a few questions that I think you need to answer, " He began gruffly, ignoring my attempts to flirt, "Such as why you were wandering around un-escorted in the restricted parts of the Palace and why you deliberately entered a..." He blushed and glanced at the incredibly handsome dark haired man leaning against the wall somewhere behind me before he returned his attention to me, "Or why you deliberately entered a well signed men's room."

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and the detective glared over my shoulder at his partner before the chuckle faded as I tried to explain. "I'm so sorry Detective... ummmm...you did say your name was Williams, didn't you? I mean you never formally introduced yourself to me."

The detective blushed again, his reddening cheeks contrasting vividly against his blond hair as he nodded and confirmed his name, "Yes, it's Detective Williams and standing behind you is Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. Five 0."

I nodded, aware that the tourist guide had told us that Five 0 was the official task force set up by the Hawaiian Governor to help fight crime and corruption or something like that on the Hawaiian islands. I smiled again as I tried to explain, "Ah, well you see Detective Williams, I'm really sorry about what happened but it was really quite an innocent mistake, I mean it ain't like I'm short of a few kangaroos in the top paddock or anything but it was an emergency situation!"

"An emergency situation?" I heard the deep giggling voice from behind inquire.

I nodded and turned around, almost losing myself in the smiling eyes that were watching me. "You see it was all just a terrible mistake. I forgot to use the loo before I left the hotel on the sightseeing trip this morning, not that I really needed to at the time but you know what your parents always say before you leave home." The dark haired Lieutenant Commander frowned in confusion and shook his head. I smiled sweetly, "About using the loo cause where you are going there might not be another one. Well I forgot to remember that great advice and after visiting Waikiki and seeing the water and then sampling several different types of that great shaved ice..." He nodded and grinned in sudden understanding as I turned back to the detective who had brought me to his office.

"Well, Detective Williams, by the time we got here I was simply just bustin'...the dam was in threat off overflowing and crossing my legs just wasn't helping anymore!"

The giggle from behind me increased into a muffled laugh as I saw Williams glare at his partner before he looked back at me, "That still doesn't explain why you left your tourist group or why you deliberately crossed under a rope and entered a restricted area."

It was my turn to blush as I looked for the right words to explain my predicament without causing more embarrassment.

"Well…," I began, "I really, really had to go. If I didn't I would have left a big puddle on the floor of your beautiful reception area downstairs." The muffled laugh behind me turned into almost painful chokes as I rushed on, "I snuck away from the rest of the group to try and find the ladies loo...umm...I mean toilets...restrooms...whatever you call them here.

Anyway it doesn't matter what they're called 'cause you know what I mean. Anyway I have to admit that I did manage to find the girl's room but it was busier than a lizard flat out drinking...I mean the line just to get in there stretched about eight city blocks and was moving slower than a snail and I knew that if I didn't find somewhere else fast and I _do_ mean fast, I was going to make a spectacle of myself! That's when in my desperation I snuck under the rope and had a gander around for another thunder box...er… loo...er… I mean bathroom."

"So that explains why you were in a restricted area but not why you entered a well signed _private_ men's bathroom!"

"Well I was just about to explain that if you would stop yakking!" I answered, "I was desperate and couldn't find the ladies...that's when I spotted the guy's loo. I was polite and I did knock to see if anyone was in there but you never called out to let me know it was occupied!"

The choked sounds behind me increased as I continued, "Naturally I thought it was empty. It wasn't until I opened the door and walked in that I realized that anyone was using it...not that I saw very much!" I quickly rushed to reassure him as his face turned a deep shade of red and the choked chuckles behind me turned into loud laughter. "I'm really, really sorry!" I tried to apologize again. "I mean if I had of known you were there I would have kept on looking!"

The handsome detective glared again at his almost hysterical partner before he returned his attention back to me and nodded. "Okay Miss Walters," He began, "I guess that explains what you were doing. This time I am happy just to let you off with a warning. I'm not sure what is acceptable in your country but here in Hawaii a men's bathroom is strictly for men and a ladies' restroom is for ladies!"

"I understand and again I am very sorry." I answered softly, now it was my turn to blush at the gentle admonishment. "Please, I promise I won't ever do it again, the next time I will either go to the loo before I leave home or else I will find the ladies' loo when I am busting!"

Williams nodded his acceptance of my apology and gave me a small smile. "I hope you do Miss Walters and I also hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Hawaii."

I looked at him with a mixture of gratefulness and relief, back home in Aussie land, I was sure I would have been pinched for indecent behavior. "So I can go?" I asked hopefully.

Williams nodded as he stared over my shoulder at his still chuckling partner, "Yes you can go but remember next time to stay out of male toilets!"

"Thank you!" I whispered as I rose off of the chair and turned to rush past his partner who now looked as if he was in pain with his attempts to stop laughing.

Now to be honest Mates, even now as I tell you my yarn, I'm not totally sure if the devil made me do it or the look of agony on the dark haired Commander's face as he struggled to contain his mirth but whatever it was, I just couldn't stop myself as I reached the door. I turned and looked back at the detective who was trying hard to suddenly look busy and grinned cheekily as I said aloud, "But if ya don't mind me sayin' Mate from the gander I did get, you have NOTHING to be ashamed of!"

I managed to beat a hasty retreat as his head snapped up and I can still to this very day hear the hysterical laughter of Commander McGarrett as I heard him tease his partner softly, "Danno, you definitely have nothing to be ashamed of!"

Pau


End file.
